Łupkowe Futro
Łupkowe Futro ('''ang. '''Slatefur) - wojownik Klanu Cienia. Dawniej należał do Grupy Ciemnego Ogona. Powrócił do Klanu Cienia wraz z resztą klanowiczów. Syn Kolczastego Futra i Sosnowego Nosa. Brat Brzozowej Kory, Kałużowego Połysku i Lwiego Oka. Jest przybranym bratem Fiołkowego Połysku i byłym mentorem Paprotkowego Wąsa. Wygląd Łupkowe Futro jest smukłym, szarym kocurem.Wyjawione w Misja Ucznia Historia Super Edycje Cień Tygrysiego Serca Wizje Cienia Misja Ucznia Łupkowe Futro nie występuje w Misji Ucznia, ale występuje w spisie klanów. Jest kociakiem. Piorun i Cień Fiołek zauważa, że Łupek i jego rodzeństwo przenieśli się do własnych legowisk w żłobku. Łupek i inni twierdzą, że są prawie uczniami i są o wiele za starsi, by dzielić gniazdo wraz ze swoją matką. Widząc pysk, oparty i krawędź posłania Sosnowego Nosa, Fiołek obserwuje śpiące wokół niej koty ze żłobka. Łupek porusza się lekko we śnie, ale nie budzi się, a Fiołek zastanawia się, czy on i jego rodzeństwo czują, że nie należą do tego klanu. Rozbite Niebo Łupkowe Futro nie występuje w Misji Ucznia, ale występuje w spisie klanów. Najciemniejsza Noc Jarzębinowa Gwiazda wspomina o Łupkowym Futrze, wraz z innymi zaginionymi kotami z klanu. Podczas gdy Jarzębinowa Gwiazda nie jest pewien, dokąd się udali, wielu jest zszokowanych, że nie wrócili do swoich pobratymców w Klanu Cienia. Kiedy Liściasta Sadzawka ujawnia, że Drzewo, samotnik, jest w stanie podnieść na duchu Klan Cienia, Klan Cienia dowiaduje się więcej o pobycie Łupkowego Futra. Kałużowy Połysk pyta Lwie Oko, Zamgloną Chmurę i Zaranną Skórę, czy wiedzą, gdzie jest Łupkowe Futro. Odpowiadają, że jeśli Łupkowe Futro nie jest wśród martwych kotów bądź w Klanie Gwiazdy, to prawdopodobnie nadal żyje. Rzeka Ognia Łupkowe Futro jest jednym z czterech wojowników Klanu Cienia, którzy są nad Księżycową Sadzawką, gdy Fiołkowy Połysk, Olchowe Serce i inni odwiedzają Tygrysie Serce. Fiołkowy Połysk wysapała ich imiona, wykrzykując, że wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyją. Gdy noc się zniża, Koniczynowa Stopa mruczy, że dobrze będzie wrócić do Klanu Cienia, co skłania Fiołkowy Połysk do bolesnego wyznania, że Klan Cienia już nie istnieje. Po tym, jak informuje ich o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło odkąd uciekli, sprawia to, że Łupkowe Futro głośno deklaruje, że nie chce być kotem Klanu Cienia, i zawsze będzie kotem Klanu Cienia i zawsze nim będzie. Jego głośny ton przyciąga uwagę Liściastej Gwiazdy i Jastrzębiego Skrzydła, którzy patrzą na niego z poirytowaniem. Pobratymcy Łupkowego Futra ocknęli się na widok Tygrysiego Serca, ale teraz na widok Tygrysiej Gwiazdy i uważnie słuchają jego słów. Chociaż Łupkowe Futro milczy, dołącza do swoich klanowiczów, skandując jego nowe imię. Następnie Liściasta Gwiazda każe mu zabrać swój klan do siebie. Wzywa swoje koty, by poszły za nim, a Klan Cienia idzie za nim, gdy ten zmierza w dół wrzosowiska. Błędy * Został opowiedziane, że zmarł na żółty kaszel.Blogu Kate * Pomimo tego, że nie ma go w patrolu Klanu Cienia w Cień Tygrysiego Serca, zastępuje Pomarszczonego Ogona we wspomnianym patrolu w Rzeka Ognia, podczas gdy Pomarszczony Ogon pojawia się jako pieszczoch dwunożnych o imieniu Buster.Wyjawione w nieznanej książce. ** Zapytana o niespójność, Kate ujawniła, że Łupkowe Futro jest rzeczywiście tym, który ma być na patrolu, a Pomarszczony Ogon pojawiający się w Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca był błędem z jej strony.Wyjawione na Blogu Kate Przypisy }} en:Slatefur ru:Серогрив de:Schieferpfote fi:Slatefur fr:Slatefur Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Cienia Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Uczniowie